


i just want to take someone else's holiday

by notthebigspoon



Series: Hurricane [4]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Cain: badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just want to take someone else's holiday

“So.”

“So?”

“You and Timmy.”

“Looks like.”

“Can't believe he took you back.”

“Thanks.”

“You can't believe it either.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No but.”

“What?”

“Need you to listen to me. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“There's Timmy. See my boy there? I love him. A lot. So if you hurt him, remember: I have no problem going to prison.”

“... what the hell Cain?!”


End file.
